Arthur neighbor problem
by Travis 2017
Summary: New neighbors tries to convert them. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur's neighbor problems

* * *

A new neighbor is now in town now a boy and his sister will talk to Arthur and them. His name is Mohammed and his sister Pania. That he will try to convert them which they don't want to of course is a problem for them. He wants to convert them to Islam. Arthur won't do that by the way in fact for that boy is from Iraq who moved to USA of course. He think it is his job to convert as much Americans as he can get. He wants to convert every one of them to Islam. He goes to an Islamic school the mosque has. We see Arthur and them talking to him now.

"Welcome to Elwood city of course," said Arthur, "I hope we see you in Lakewood for school of course."

"Yes we hope to see you there," said Buster, "After all we go to that school of course."

"I won't go there," said Mohammed, "Our parents enrolled us in an Islamic school in the mosque."

"We sure do," said Pania, "That is a private school not public."

"Good some kids," said their mom, "We can have you kids play with our kids."

The movers are doing the work as the kids went to go play. Mohammed will try to convert them step by step of course. Arthur will be on to him of course and bring it up with his parents as in Mr. and Mrs. Read who will tell his parents he is trying to convert him. But right now he will talk to them a bit about his religion of course. So they won't think he is trying to convert them them as of yet. Arthur knows a Muslim boy named Adil who lives in Turkey of course. Adil is thinking of becoming a Catholic. We see Arthur and his mom talking now of course.

"No mom not to our school," said Arthur, "But to a private school instead of course."

"Glenbrook is good," said Mrs. Read, "That is for the gifted of course."

"Not that one mom," said Arthur, "But the Islamic school in the local mosque."

"Okay then," said Mrs. Read, "That is up to them of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I am happy new kids are in town of course."

I hope you like this new story here of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	2. They found out

Arthur's neighbor problems

* * *

A new neighbor is now in town now a boy and his sister will talk to Arthur and them. Arthur and Fern now knows Mohammed and his sister are trying to convert them. So they will try to convert them two to their church of course. But not right away so they will talk why Christianity is the best religion. And them two kids will say why Islam is the best one of course. Francine is Jewish so them two will try extra hard to try to convert her. But Francine is thinking about converting to Catholism now. We see them all talking now of course.

"Well i go to church," said Arthur, "So we know about God so nothing new by the way of course."

"That is good," said Mohammed, "We are glad you believe in him of course."

"I go to temple," said Francine, "So yes i am Jewish in fact."

"She sure is," said Fern, "She is thinking about converting now."

"Yes indeed she is," said Brain, "I am an Atiest myself of course."

They all went on back and forth about them two religions as in debating if you will. Then they all went home because they will have dinner of course. They will see who converts when they are done of course. They are happy they went home of course. Arthur and Fern found out he as in Mohammed and his sister trying to convert them. They will tell their parents what he is trying to do. That they don't want to convert to that religion. That religion isn't a good one. We see Arthur and his mom talking now of course.

"Yes mom they are trying to convert us," said Arthur, "Me and Fern found that out of course in fact."

"I will talk to his parents about it," said Mrs. Read, "No one tries to do that to you."

"Good mom," said Arthur, "He thinks it is his duty by the way."

"I hope they listen," said Mrs. Read, "I will talk to them at school time."

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "He goes to another school but still same hours."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. Them two grounded

Arthur's neighbor problems

* * *

A new neighbor is now in town now a boy and his sister will talk to Arthur and them. Arthur and Fern parents are now talking with them kids parents what they was doing. That he wants to make them Muslims which they don't want to be. Them two kids are in trouble when they get home Mohammed most of all. It was his idea and she went with him of course. She just just might enroll them in public schools. That seperation of church and state so they will do just that. Next school year they will go to Lakewood. We see the parents talking now.

"They are in trouble when they come home," said that mom, "We will ground them as punishment of course."

"Yes indeed they will," said their dad, "Her for a week and him for two weeks."

"Good idea," said Mrs. Read, "Last week we grounded D. making a mess."

"She is a handful," said Mr. Read, "We are trying to get her to behave better."

"She is cute," said that mom, "Thanks for bringing it up with us."

When them two came home they got yelled at and grounded. Them two thought it was their duty from what an Imam in Iraq told him. They think he might have been a cleric who was telling them that. That they are thinking of enrolling them in public schools and might even convert. That they are looking into it and could convert soon. If they do they would go to church with the Read family and them. In that school an Imam is thinking if a family is radical. We see Arthur and his mom talking now o course about that boy and girl.

"I am glad they was mom," said Arthur, "So is D.W. still grounded for making a mess?"

"Not now of course," said Mrs. Read, "At first we thought it was Bud but he is a good kid."

"Yes he is mom," said Arthur, "He is sure strong for a little boy and tough."

"He sure is," said Mrs. Read, "We seen him without a shirt on."

"We sure have Mommy," said D.W., "He is a good friend of mine."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. They convert instead

Arthur's neighbor problems

* * *

A new neighbor is now in town now a boy and his sister and their parents will convert today. They will soon be friends to Arthur and them now that they won't try to convert them now. For they are the one's that converted instead. They are at that catholic church now with the Read family and them there. They are ready to convert now and they got baptizted. They can now join that church now and did so. They will be at mass on Sunday morning of course. They are no longer Muslims but can complete that grade. We see them all talking now.

"We can become friends now," said Arthur, "After your ungrounded we can play of course in fact."

"We sure can," said Mohammed, "You have to wait just under two weeks for that."

"Yes but he just has a week now," said his mom, "We know he learned his lesson now."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I can use that on our kids of course."

"I hope so," said his dad, "It is working on ours of course."

They know spanking is wrong and causes more harm than good. They will never spank them unless it is with a hand only no switches and such because it hurts to much. And could bruise private parts and behind of course. They won't even spank them with hands because grounding seems to work or even time outs and scouldings. They will try that on the next time one does something bad. Most likely it will be D.W. because she can be messy and rude. She is a brat who they will try to make a good girl. We see Arthur and them talking now.

"They are nicer now mom," said Arthur, "I am glad they was the one's that converted."

"Yes indeed son," said Mrs. Read, "D.W. it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mommy," said D.W., "I am already barefoot of course."

"We can tell," said Arthur, "We see your ten toes of course."

"She has nice feet," said Mrs. Read, "We can put polish on her toe nails."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	5. At Lakewood

Arthur's neighbor problems

* * *

A new neighbor is now in town now a boy and his sister and their parents are glad they converted. Back in Iraq they could be killed by converting. But if it happens there in America it would be murder because no Islamic laws of course. So they are safe there of course. That American law protects people do to freedom of religion unlike some countries of course. But family back in Iraq disowned them and said never come back or die. So they won't go back so they will live in USA from now on. We see them all talking now of course.

"You are all safe here under our laws," said Arthur, "We don't kill converts here so you are all safe here."

"That is good of course," said Mohammed, "I am thinking of changing my name to Mark."

"Yes so welcome here," said Brain, "Lakewood is a good school of course."

"I sure love it," said Buster, "I am glad we all come here of course."

"And same here," said Fern, "We are glad you came here of course."

They know they are all safe now and became US citizens and they will watch them get sworn in as new citizens. So they are all safe of course unless it becomes an Islamic nation so they are all safe now. So they saw a Christian revivial is now happing now. So they have nothing to fear now. Them two kids are no longer grounded now so they played of course. The family back in Iraq said they will never convert because they think Islam is the one true faith. Then now we see Arthur and his mom are talking now about it.

"Yes mom they are safe now," said Arthur, "They passed the citizenship test so they are here to stay."

"Yes they are Honey," said Mrs. Read, "We can watch them get sworn in of course."

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "I never been to one so i will be glad to go of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "I found out where it is at though."

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "I am so proud of them now of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	6. Park fun

Arthur's neighbor problems

* * *

A new neighbor is now in town now a boy and his sister and their parents are glad they converted. Back in Iraq they was called enemies of Islam and wants them dead. But they are safe because they are in America which is land of the know never to return to Iraq because they became Christians of course. They are now American citizens now. They know they can never return and they also don't care now. Them two kids will never go to Mecca so they don't care about that now. We see them all talking now of course.

"I am glad you come here now," said Arthur, "This is the best Elementary school i know of in fact."

"I love this school so far," said Mark, "I changed my name to Mark legal of course."

"That is good," said Fern, "You are all safe here in America of course."

"I like that name," said Brain, "You did pick a good name to pick from."

"Same here," said Buster, "I am glad you picked such a nice new name."

After school they went to the park to have fun of course. That park is a good one as in the best park in Elwood city of course. They are happy that he and his family picked out good names for themselves. They all love that park there for it has the best playground of the other park in fact. They are happy they are there and glad them two are no longer grounded. After the park they all went home happy and glad they had fun of course. The aunt and uncle disowned them and told them never come back. We see Arthur and his mom talking of course.

"Yes mom they have new names now," said Arthur, "Mohammed is now named Mark of course in fact."

"I love that name of course," said Mrs. Read, "He and his family is safe here."

"Same here of course mom," said Arthur, "Yes they are safe in this wonderful country here."

"Yes indeed Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay then mom," said Arthur, "I will have a nice good shower of course mom."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	7. New parties here

Arthur's neighbor problems

* * *

A new neighbor is now in town now a boy and his sister and their parents are glad they converted. Some other Muslims converted there but not a whole lot. That they will be going to some churches in Elwood city of course in fact. If Adil converts he could move to America to live at. Arthur knows Adil of course and he could convert because of Arthur in fact. In Iraq Mohammed now Mark aunt and uncle thinks of them as dead now as in dead to them. Arthur and them is at school now. We see them all talking now of course.

"Yes you are safe here you and your family," said Arthur, "We are glad you come to this good school here."

"I sure do feel safe here," said Mark, "I am glad we are protected under American law."

"You sure are in fact," said Fern, "American law and Sharia law are two different things."

"We don't have Islamic laws here," said Brain, "Over here killing people who kill that way is murder."

"Very true," said Francine, "We don't want them bad laws here in USA of course."

One bad party started called Islamic party of America with only Muslims can be members. They want Islamic laws for all Muslims there. It is very unpopular even among other Muslims so a Christian party will start called Christian party of America and even a Christian socialist party. So yes two Christian parties started up of course. Elwood city police are starting to investigate that Islamic party of having ties to a certain terrorist group known as the Islamic state. So they are being watched now. We see Arthur and his mom talking there.

"Two good parties is good mom," said Arthur, "But one new party is bad has ties with ISIS of course."

"I heard about that," said Mrs. Read, "One good one is right wing and one left wing."

"Socialism isn't very good," said Arthur, "I like Capitalism of course in fact mom."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you now."

"Okay then mom," said Arthur, "I might join a good party someday."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	8. The Bully

Arthur's neighbor problems

* * *

A new neighbor is now in town now a boy and his sister and their parents are glad they converted. After school they went to the park to play there. One former schoolmate decided he wanted to convert him back to Islam which he won't do. He told him he will never return to Islam. That he know longer believe's in that religion and told him get lost. He said he won't until he returns to Islam so Brain went up to him to talk. And said leave him alone of course. He called him and Arthur nerds. Brain and him got in a fight. Brain won it. We see them all talking now.

"Brain you did good on it," said Arthur, "I hate being called a nerd just for wearing glasses of course."

"He sure did," said Mark, "I Think he is a radical muslim of course."

"He sure could be," said Fern, "And a bully for calling people we know nerds."

"He is a bad kid of course," said Sue Ellen, "He is a bad boy who got beat up."

"I don't like him," said Brain, "He had it coming of course."

He got in trouble at home for bugging people and calling them names. Brain isn't in trouble but he got a talking to by his mom of course. He told her that he was he was provoked of course. So she told him it is okay then. He isn't in any trouble at all of course. She then told him violence isn't the answer. He then told her he called him and Arthur nerds which isn't a good thing to say of course. He then said he wouldn't leave them alone so he was provoked. She decided to talk with his parents who grounded him. We see Arthur and his mom talking now.

"He is a bad boy mom of course," said Arthur, "He called me and my friend Brain nerds."

"He sounds bad," said Mrs. Read, "Your just a regular kid who needs glasses."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "He must be grounded right now of course."

"I am sure he is," said Mrs. Read, "Shower time for you now."

"Okay then mom," said Arthur, "I hope he leaves us alone next time."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	9. Bad boy arrested

Arthur's neighbor problems

* * *

A new neighbor is now in town now a boy and his sister and their parents are glad they converted. After church they went to the park and heard that boy was arrested for what he did. He is in big trouble and spend time in juvie. He bugs people to much so he is a bad boy of course. That boy even used the girls bathroom at public places which is bad. He has to use the men's room in public places because he is a boy. And he peed sitting down when boys stand. He is a boy with parts. We see them all talking now of course.

"I am glad he was arrested of course," said Arthur, "Why does he sit to pee when he is a boy?"

"Same here of course," said Mark, "Not sure i always stood of course doing that."

"He is a bad boy," said Fern, "He is a bad kid who gets in trouble."

"I am also glad he is," said Buster, "He will spend time in juvie i bet."

"And same here," said Brain, "He might get prison time some day of course."

The reason he doesn't stand to pee because he said religious reasons. Mark said he always stood even when he was a Muslim. He said standing to do that goes to the bad place. They will testify against that bad kid so he can get convicted and spend time in juvie. That Muslim boy called Mark an apostate of course for leaving Islam. That bad boy has no idea that Islam is a false religion of course based on a man who is a false prophet. That what the bible says is true. We see Arthur and his mom talking now of course about it.

"Yes mom he was arrested of course," said Arthur, "For the stuff he did was illegal of course mom."

"I understand that," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad he was arrested of course."

"I hope he get juvie time," said Arthur, "I am happy we get to testify against him."

"I know that well," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad we are going to be against him."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "Well i will have my shower and enjoy it of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	10. A banned book

Arthur's neighbor problems

* * *

A new neighbor is now in town now a boy and his sister and their parents are glad they converted. At school saw a girl reading a book there. It just happens to be the communist manifesto which they are against of course. She is either a socialist, communist, or an anarchist. She is a pretty quiet girl of course. She is a Democratic socialist of course. She is a good girl of course who won't hurt them of course. And saw a boy reading a book of violence as in not for children. He happens to be a bully. That boy is Otis of course who is still a bully.

"He is still a bully of course," said Arthur, "He is reading a very violent book right now of course."

"He is a bad boy," said that girl, "I am a democratic socialist of course."

"I will be right back," said Brain, "I won't be very long of course."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "We won't take very long."

"Okay then," said Francine, "We will be right here of course."

They went to get Principal Haney of the book that bad boy is reading of course. He took him to his office who took the book away from him and called his mom who is angry at him of course. She grounded him at home and got detention at school for bring a bad book banned at that school of course. He knows not to bring it next time. He is in trouble for bringing a book about violence and killings. That can make any kid to either have nightmares or become violent. Arthur would have nightmares. We see Arthur and his mom talking about it.

"He got in trouble mom of course," said Arthur, "I am glad he got turned in of course."

"I am glad he did," said Mrs. Read, "That bad book is banned there of course."

"Yes it is mom of course," said Arthur, "I am happy he got in trouble for it."

"I am glad he did," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay then mom," said Arthur, "I would never bring a book like that there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


End file.
